Bulan Mei Hari Ke Lima
by Domisaurus
Summary: Kalau menjadi ayah itu butuh persyaratan, ia yakin tak satu bagian pun dari dirinya memenuhi persyaratan itu.


**Title:** Bulan Mei Hari Ke Lima

**Disclaimer:** One Piece dan semua karakternya milik Eiichiro oda.

**A/N:** Mungkin OOC. Maaf. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview di cerita sebelumnya ^^

Bulan Mei hari ke lima, Monkey D. Dragon menjadi seorang ayah. Atau setidaknya, itulah sebutan yang umum untuk seorang laki-laki yang memiliki keturunan. Meskipun dia tidak melihat saat anak itu lahir, juga tak ada di tempat yang seharusnya ketika dunia ini menyambut kehadiran warga barunya.

Baltigo, markas tentara revolusioner.

"Kita baru saja mendapat berita, kalau pemberontakan di West Blue berhasil dengan baik," kata salah seorang anggota tentara revolusioner, yang baru menerima kabar dari denden mushi.

"Bagus. Tolong nanti berikan laporan yang lebih lengkap mengenai itu padaku," balas Dragon. Anak buahnya itu mengangguk.

Inilah kesehariannya, ia adalah seorang ketua dari tentara revolusioner. Orang hanya mengenal nama 'Dragon' yang sudah menantang pemerintah dunia secara terang-terangan dengan cara melakukan pemberontakan di berbagai tempat. Tapi inilah yang dia inginkan untuk dijalani, karena cita-citanya sejak dulu adalah mengubah dunia.

Ketika itu, bulan Mei hari ke lima. Sudah lewat berapa tahun sejak kelahiran putranya ke dunia? Dragon merenung di sela-sela waktu istirahatnya di markas. Ia mencoba menghitungnya. Jadi sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Kira-kira seperti apa Luffy sekarang?

Ia lalu tersenyum sendiri. Sepertinya ironis sekali membayangkan, seorang laki-laki memiliki anak, tapi tidak layak untuk disebut sebagai seorang ayah. Dragon menertawakan kenyataan miliknya itu, karena dirasanya julukan 'ayah' itu terlalu tinggi. 'Ayah' adalah suatu sebutan yang penuh kebanggaan dan rasa hormat atas segala perbuatan dan pengabdiannya terhadap keluarga.

Bukankah seorang ayah adalah dia yang selalu berusaha untuk mendampingi anaknya? Bekerja, melindungi putranya, mengajarkan banyak hal? Juga selalu ada disaat sang anak membutuhkan dukungannya?

Seorang ayah juga seharusnya tidak melewatkan momen penting perkembangan anaknya. Dragon, bahkan tidak tahu sudah sejauh apa perkembangan Luffy sekarang, apa saja yang sudah mampu dilakukannya, kata apa yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulutnya, hal-hal sederhana yang seharusnya disaksikan seorang ayah dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Memori berharga untuk dikenang seumur hidup.

"Kuperhatikan, setiap kali kau berdiri di balkon ini, selalu menghadap ke timur," Ivankov, salah seorang rekannya berkata suatu kali.

"Kampung halamanmu ada di seberang sana?" lanjut ratu kerajaan Kamabakka itu.

Dragon hanya mendengus pelan.

"Heh, tak ada gunanya membicarakan masa lalu, apalagi kehidupan pribadiku," sahutnya kemudian.

Bagaimanapun, perasaannya sebagai orang tua akan terus mengikutinya. Tidak akan bisa lepas, apalagi dilupakan.

Kalau menjadi ayah itu butuh persyaratan, ia yakin tak satu bagian pun dari dirinya memenuhi persyaratan itu.

Kecuali kalau ia bicara dengan Garp.

Ia lalu masuk ke dalam, mencoba menghubungi ayahnya. Di saat seperti ini biasanya sang ayah sedang mengambil cuti, berarti ia sedang berada di rumah.

Meraih denden mushi di depannya, melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan jejak lokasi untuk sekedar jaga-jaga, barulah mulai menyambungkannya.

"Halo?" terdengar suara berat seorang pria, yang Dragon kenali sebagai suara ayahnya, Garp.

"Ini aku," balas Dragon. Suara yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengganggu cutiku?" kata Garp, langsung. Dragon hanya tertawa, sebelum mengatakan,

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa,"

Garp, yang seolah mampu membaca apa yang ada di pikiran putranya itu tiba-tiba mengatakan, "Luffy sehat. Terlalu sehat malah. Sudah bisa berjalan dan mengoceh," katanya dengan nada menggerutu yang dibuat-buat.

"Baguslah," kata Dragon, lega.

"Kau tidak mau melihatnya?" Tanya Garp. Dragon diam sejenak.

"Kalau takdir membawa kami untuk bertemu, maka kami pasti akan bertemu,"

"Kau memang aneh, nak"

"Kurasa memang begitulah aku," jawab pria dengan tato wajah itu kemudian. "Baiklah, waktu istirahatku selesai, aku harus kembali, semoga kau selalu sehat, ayah"

Denden mushi ditutup. Setelah itu Dragon kembali larut dalam pekerjaan, dan upayanya untuk mengubah dunia. Lama ia tak mengontak Garp lagi setelah itu.

Tahun berganti, Dragon selalu berusaha mengontak Garp di hari itu. Bulan Mei hari ke lima. Seolah merayakan ulang tahun sang anak. Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak hari Luffy dilahirkan ke dunia. Dragon, menghitungnya lagi, melakukannya seperti ritual tahunan.

Saat itu belum sampai di bulan Mei, tapi ia telah menghitungnya. Sebentar lagi usia Luffy menginjak sepuluh tahun. Selangkah lebih maju mencapai kedewasaan dan cita-cita. Ada dorongan aneh entah darimana, yang seolah menginginkan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu di hari jadi putranya yang ke sepuluh itu. Tapi apa?

Dragon berpikir, mengingat-ingat kembali semua percakapan yang pernah dilakukannya bersama Garp. Luffy bisa dibilang anak yang sederhana, dia tidak pernah menuntut sesuatu apapun yang memiliki bentuk fisik, kecuali…

Makanan.

Tepat.

Garp kadang bercerita, tentang bagaimana Luffy amat suka makan, seolah-olah perutnya tak berujung. Dragon berpikir sejenak, tidak mustahil kalau ia meminta tolong (seperti biasa) pada ayahnya, untuk merayakan ulang tahun Luffy yang ke sepuluh.

Laksanakan rencana.

* * *

Pagi itu, Garp yang bermaksud membereskan kantornya sedikit sebelum mulai cuti keesokan harinya, menemukan sebuah amplop aneh, yang rasanya isinya bukan surat. Ia lalu memanggil seorang anak buahnya yang biasa mengantar surat-surat itu, untuk lalu menanyakan tentang amplop aneh yang sedang ia pegang sekarang.

"Saya tidak tahu, Garp-san. Benda itu diletakkan bersama surat-surat yang lain dan sepertinya pribadi, mana bisa saya membukanya,"

Garp memperhatikan amplop kecil itu sebentar, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Hanya ada satu orang yang punya kebiasaan seperti ini.

"Oke, jadi apa maksudmu, nak?"

"Aku ingin kau membelikan Luffy sesuatu, makanan enak dengan uang itu. Bisakah?"

Garp menghela napas. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, Luffy bukan anak yang peduli pada hal semacam itu. Ulang tahun atau tidak, baginya sama saja,"

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan," kata Dragon lewat denden mushi.

"Kau tahu, aku orang tuanya, tapi tak sekali pun aku bersikap sepatutnya seorang ayah. Mungkin ini sama sekali tidak akan cukup, tapi-"

"-untuk sekali ini saja, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya,"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, jiwa seorang ayah dalam diri Garp seolah memintanya untuk mengikuti kemauan putranya.

"Terserah kau," kata Laksamana itu kemudian.

Bulan Mei, hari ke lima. Cuaca pagi itu sangat cerah. Rumah Garp bisa dikatakan sedang ramai, karena lelaki tua itu sedang cuti, sehingga ia membawa kedua cucunya untuk tinggal bersamanya sementara alih-alih di tempat Dadan. Ace, seperti biasa, bangun lebih cepat. mengucek mata, menguap sebentar, lalu segera melonjak dan membangunkan Luffy yang masih tidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Hei, bangun! Bangun Luffy!" Ace menggoncangkan tubuh mungil adiknya itu.

"Ng…ada apa? Aku masih ngantuk," Luffy segera menarik selimut untuk dirapatkan sampai kepalanya.

"Kau kan ulang tahun hari ini! Yang ke sepuluh! Tujuh tahun lagi, dan kau akan memulai petualanganmu!" kata-kata itu seolah membangunkan Luffy, ia langsung duduk. Namun setelah itu mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang dibuka dengan cara yang tidak selayaknya, ditambah kemunculan seorang kakek tua penuh semangat di ambang pintu.

"Bwahahahah! Kau senang, Luffy?" Garp meletakkan sebuah kue, yang sebenarnya tidak begitu besar, mungkin diameternya cuma dua puluh sentimeter, di atas tempat tidur, sebelum Ace memotong pembicaraan.

"Apa sih kakek, pagi-pagi sudah muncul. Memangnya kami sudah bikin salah apa?"

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah. Aku bisa muncul kapan pun aku suka,"

Tapi Luffy malah menatap kue itu dengan penuh minat. "Apa itu, kek?" Tanyanya polos.

"Hadiah dariku untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke sepuluh," sang kakek berkata puas.

"Mencurigakan deh, tidak biasanya kau baik," kata Ace dengan ekspresi sangsi. Garp hanya merespon kalimat itu dengan tinju cintanya. Sang kakek lalu mengeluarkan pemantik dari saku celananya.

"Eeeeh apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau membakarnya ya?" Luffy buru-buru menarik kue itu untuk mengamankannya.

"Dasar anak bodoh, aku mau menyalakan lilin yang ada di atas kue itu," Garp menarik kembali kue itu mendekatinya. Menyalakan kesepuluh batang lilin di atasnya. Wajah Luffy nampak terpesona. Ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya melewati ulang tahun dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau akan meniup lilin-lilin itu, tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengucapkan suatu keinginan," kata Garp lagi. Mata Luffy langsung berbinar. Ace menatap adiknya itu sambil tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut hitam sang adik. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Luffy. "Ayo, ucapkan!" ujar Ace kemudian.

Tiba-tiba Luffy teringat sesuatu.

"Ace! Bagaimana kalau kita mengucapkan keinginan bersama? Bukankah impian kita mirip? Ayo, Ace!" bujuk Luffy, menarik pelan lengan pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ace, seolah tak mampu menolak permintaan adiknya, lalu mengangguk pelan. Mengiyakan.

Kedua bocah itu menarik napas panjang, saling menatap sejenak, sebelum melontarkan permohonan dari mulut mereka.

"Suatu hari nanti, kami akan pergi mengarungi laut. Kami akan hidup sesuai keinginan kami," keduanya mengucap bersamaan. "Aku akan jadi bajak laut yang hebat dan terkenal!" kata Ace kemudian, dilanjutkan oleh Luffy. "Dan aku akan jadi raja bajak laut!" keduanya tersenyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya melahap kue itu berdua.

Meskipun permohonan kedua cucunya membuat tangan Garp gatal untuk memberi mereka tinju cinta, tapi ia berusaha menahan diri. Biarlah hari ini mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka suka.

Jauh di suatu tempat di tengah lautan, seorang laki-laki bernama Dragon mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk putranya, meskipun dalam hati dan tidak mungkin didengar oleh yang bersangkutan.

Pertama kalinya ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang ayah.

Boleh jadi pertama dan terakhir kali lebih tepatnya. Tahun-tahun berikutnya sang ayah tak punya cukup kesempatan, bahkan sekedar untuk menghubungi Garp. Hingga akhirnya waktu berlalu tanpa terasa. Kabar yang terakhir ia dapat dari kontaknya dengan Garp adalah, Luffy sudah pergi dari desa. Tepat ketika umurnya tujuh belas tahun. Namun entah kenapa hal itu sama sekali tak terdengar seperti perpisahan di telinga Dragon. Jelas, perjalanan Luffy mengarungi laut akan membawa ayah dan anak ini kepada pertemuan.

Hingga ia membaca koran yang memang selalu didapatkan di markas tentara revolusioner itu. Selebaran poster buronan dengan tulisan 'HIDUP ATAU MATI. MONKEY D. LUFFY. 30.000.0000 BERRY' terjatuh dari sisipan koran.

"Sepertinya sekarang banyak bajak laut pendatang baru bermunculan, tiga puluh juta untuk harga pertama. Patut diperhitungkan," komentar salah seorang anggota tentara revolusioner, ketika melihat Dragon mengamati poster buronan di tangannya itu.

"Benar…." Dragon menyeringai, masih menatap poster buronan itu. "Era baru akan segera dimulai…" diletakkannya poster buronan itu di atas meja.

'_Hari pertemuan kita semakin dekat…'_


End file.
